Methods for preparing nonwoven fabrics by means of fluid rearrangement and entangling of fibers are well known. See for instance Kalwaites' U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,862,251 and 3,033,721; Griswold et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,500; Evans U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,706; Bunting et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,462 and Boulton U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,370. This basic technology has been used to produce a wide variety of nonwoven fabrics. The present invention utilizes fluid rearrangement and entanglement to provide a ribbed terry cloth-like nonwoven fabric by carrying out the fluid rearrangements/entanglement on a particular type of carrier belt.